<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dash of Pain by Live</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989507">A Dash of Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live'>Live</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Injury, Just Putting The Tag There Just As A Precaution, Kaito Is A Thrill Chaser, M/M, Not From Any Of The Main Cast Of Course!, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Soulmates Are Found Through Shared Pain, Tasers, Well Mentions Of Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito's parents had discovered they were soulmates from their first meeting (when your soulmate's pain was the only way to identify each other, throwing yourself out of a window wasn't a bad way to discover your soulmate); although Kaito knew of his parent's first meeting, he had always kept had his expectations low. He knew not to expect some romantic meeting with his soulmate. Of course he equally never expected he'd Taser his soulmate!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dash of Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a lot of things Kaito wants to do in his life. First, and most importantly, is become a world renowned magician. He knows he’ll succeed, all he needs is time to mature and he’ll become that. It could be argued he already is a world renowned magician thanks to his late night activities as KID, but no one but Jii and his mother knows that’s him so he doesn’t quite count it. Second, he wants to find and destroy Pandora. The red gem had gotten his father killed and he wouldn’t rest until he had stolen the gem as KID and then destroyed it in the most public and aggressive way imaginable. Third was tied in tightly with the second; he wanted to find his father’s killers and for them to receive justice. He’s sure it’s going to be complicated. The Organisation had only revealed a small group of their members and only to KID, it was going to be painful getting evidence and convincing the police to believe him, but Kaito was smart. He’d get it to work out somehow. And lastly he wanted to find his soulmate. And lock them away in a cushioned padded room where nothing could harm the person who was meant to complete him.</p>
<p>Soulmate connections were always a bit weird. Being able to feel the pain your soulmate was going through had led to a number of weird cases. Murderers going on insane killing sprees to find their soulmate. Two people who were completely in love with each other purposefully hurting themselves to see if they were more than just simple lovers. Self-harm was just a part of their society even if there were all kinds of medical studies that proved harming yourself on purpose could damage your soulmate bond. The theory behind it being you were meant to share the burden of the pain your other half was going through, not add to the pain.</p>
<p>Kaito had been told from an early age that there was nothing romantic about hurting yourself and soulmates would naturally fall together. In the case of his mother and father quite literally. They had smashed through a window, glass shards cutting both of their flesh, a chain tugging harshly at one of their wrists. They had felt each other’s pain and kissed as they fell (before you know reality settled in and they saved themselves from their impending doom). So, Kaito knew he just had to wait patiently. Just had to wait and he’d find his soulmate. It had always been fine. He never had a problem with it. Until he became the internationally wanted thief: KID.</p>
<p>Admittedly there had been the odd moment of guilt of what he was putting his unknown soulmate through with his night-time activities. Sure, Kaito never came out of heists super injured; he was just that good at dodging attacks and escaping, but… he was always at risk of more. Snipers positioned on buildings, the Organisation’s obsession with guns and of course well-meaning police officers who were trying to catch a crook. He hadn’t been seriously injured yet, but he’s sure his soulmate felt every near brush of death and capture he’s ever faced. The bruise he got on his chest from a bullet that was only stopped by the jewel he stole. The graze on his cheek from a super powered kicked football from his favourite critic. The thumps of elbows from every dogpile he hid amongst to escape. His soulmate would have hardly felt anything, but Kaito still felt a little guilty. He was still putting his soulmate through pain and it could be worse. It could be like the pain his soulmate put him through.</p>
<p>It started a few months after Kaito had become KID. Before this his soulmate had given him a few grazes. A light hit to the knee or a slight ache of muscles; he could only assume his soulmate was into some kind of sport. Maybe running or football for the amount of ache his legs went through, but a few months after KID there was a searing, burning pain. It hit at night. One second Kaito was laughing about a heist gone well, next he was crumpled on the ground with a worried Jii looking over him for injuries.</p>
<p>There were none, but Kaito already knew there wouldn’t be. He felt it in his soul. Felt it along the connection he had with someone he had never met. It felt like his soul was shattering; like half of him was dying. He knew what that meant. Knew what this could be, but he couldn’t voice it over his screams. Couldn’t voice it over the overwhelming need to reach out and cling to the shattering bond. </p>
<p>When Kaito came to a few hours later he was out of his KID outfit and being lifted into an ambulance. He felt fine. Like nothing had happened. He was still omitted into hospital. Was still checked over. His mother and Inspector Nakamori were still called and informed of the situation. When asked, Kaito couldn’t recall exactly how the pain felt. Even his eidetic memory was failing him. All it could help him recall was his soul bond a second from snapping and his memory insisting he should be dead. Dead alongside his soulmate.</p>
<p>There were no repercussions. His soul bond somehow intact even after all the pain. He was allowed to leave the hospital with Nakamori driving him home. It was a stressful situation and sadly not the end of it.</p>
<p>His soulmate got hit hard enough he broke ribs. His soulmate had his head knocked around so much. His soulmate was constantly being attacked. It was stressful, especially on the nights of heists. There had been more than one occasion where he had to duck away mid heist and muffle his screams. His soulmate was putting a strain on his poker face, but no one seemed to realise. Other than Jii and his mother who he had confided in.</p>
<p>He wasn’t to go looking for his soulmate, he knew. His father had always assured him that he would find his soulmate when it was most needed for the both of them. He was also always told that it may not be as romantic as his parent’s first meeting, but… His soulmate did need him didn’t they? The amount of pain they were going through… His thoughts jumped between torture, abuse; any horrible thing that could be the cause. He needed to find his soulmate so he could help them!</p>
<p>Searching hospital records hadn’t helped. His soulmate wasn’t in Tokyo if the hospital records were correct. He supposed his soulmate’s injuries could have also gone undiscovered, but… that first shooting pain had been life threatening. There was no way his soulmate had survived without going to a hospital. Right… so further afield? It would take a little longer to search, but Kaito could be patient when he needed to. </p>
<p>So he planned his heists as always and snuck around to hospitals all across Japan searching for any hint of his soulmate. Sometimes he’d even look abroad. He wasn’t having much luck finding his soulmate or Pandora, until he Tasered a child that is.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Conan Edogawa is a six year old child. Or at least he appeared to be. Really he was Shinichi Kudo, detective extraordinaire. Kaito is not sure the logistics behind the incident, but somehow the famous teenage detective had been shrunk into a child and said child had somehow become his greatest rival as KID. (Somehow, because he was sure the not-kid preferred to deal with murders and somehow, because he’s not sure why everyone listens to a six year old when it comes to stopping a thief. Kaito had witnessed other cases the Great Detective had been a part of and they only ever listened to him completely when KID was involved. Kaito wasn’t sure if he should take offense or not).</p>
<p>Kaito had never harmed the not-kid (he never harmed anyone, two people would be feeling that pain and that wasn’t fair even when dealing with murderers) and honestly he had saved the not-kid from himself on numerous occasions. Sure he had seen the injuries the not-kid had sustained on occasion, but he hadn’t connected it to his own aches. Not until he Tasered him.</p>
<p>The voltage was turned down low. He wasn’t planning on harming the Great Detective, he just needed him unconscious for like ten minutes. The heist plan had been perfect. He’d disguise himself as Inspector Nakamori to both get close to the gem and convince the other kids at the heist to open the lock for him unwittingly. He only needed the Great Detective unconscious so he could hide the gem on the six year old and escape the room by claiming the not-kid needed to be rushed to the hospital. </p>
<p>He hadn’t expected the matching shock of pain when he attacked the small detective and it was only the fact that he knew the Great Detective was not in actual fact a six year old that had allowed him to keep his poker face. He doesn’t know what he’d have thought if he wasn’t already aware that the little Great Detective was actually sixteen. Believe he was a creep with a child as a soulmate? Think he had more than one soulmate due to the fact that he knew he had felt slight pain from his soulmate growing up? Kidnapped the not-kid to get answers about why he was always in such pain?</p>
<p>Except he knew why the Great Detective was always in pain. The idiot had a saviour complex. Would jump off a building to lure KID to follow in the hopes of catching the thief. Would jump in the way of a bullet to protect someone. Would blackmail the worst kind of people to get what he wants. His soulmate had no self-preservation and… that meant something coming from Kaito. Kaito was a thrill chaser. Kaito lived for the potential challenge. His soulmate-</p>
<p>His soulmate! He had met his soulmate! He had been interacting with his soulmate for months now! He actually enjoyed his soulmate's company (even if he hadn’t thought of his soulmate romantically yet; what with him looking like a child)! His soulmate was trying to put him behind bars!</p>
<p>His soulmate had almost got him caught that heist he realised who his soulmate was. It was just his luck to be the prey of his soulmate’s detective ways… Kaito can’t say he doesn’t dislike it, but maybe… Maybe he should mess around with the not-kid a little…</p>
<p>He grins as he plans a risky plot. So incredibly risky, but it’s not like KID was ever going to get caught.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It’s not hard to convince Aoko that she wants to go to the Ryoma exhibition. He begs his mother to spark an interest in the subject for Aoko (and not only does his mother have years of knowledge about the subject by now, but she’s always been good at convincing others). Then he just has to wait for Aoko to drag him along when her dad agrees to let them in the museum before its open to the public.</p>
<p>It’s risky. He knows the Great Detective will be there with his beloved ‘older sister’ and her friend, but that’s the point. He’s going to meet his little soulmate as himself. Going to let the Great detective realise who his soulmate is when he can’t act on it. Probably won’t act on it; why would the Great Detective want his soulmate to think he’s a child? It’s going to be interesting! </p>
<p>“These friends of yours Sonoko?” Jirokichi Suzuki asks as he sees Kaito and Aoko walk in.</p>
<p>“No. I’ve never met them before,” Sonoko stares them both down, Kaito getting an extra through stare down and- (he’s meant to look similar enough to Shinichi that he can disguise as his soulmate without masks isn’t he? Ugh, what does that say about him and his soulmate? He didn’t feel like that much of an egotist!).</p>
<p>“Aoko’s Dad said we could come,” Aoko cheerfully announces and Kaito wants to groan. Of course if the members of the KID task force were here, they’d let them straight through. They’ve never met anyone from the Suzuki business before (or at least out of disguise they hadn’t).</p>
<p>“Inspector Nakamori,” Kaito explains in Aoko’s stead, “is Aoko’s dad. He invited us along.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Jirokichi says. “I do remember the Inspector saying something like that. Well, come on in, kids, you can get a look around before we open.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kaito grins, following Aoko in. She’s quick to look at the items on display. The obviously fake relics. He was definitely going to make sure everyone was aware of what was going on by the time he was finished with this heist. For now… he had a soulmate to observe.</p>
<p>Kaito already knew that the Great Detective acted the part of a small child in front of his ‘older sister’, but it was hilarious watching him bumble through excuses for how he knew things. There was no way he’d know so much about Ryoma from watching a television problem. The not-kid was obviously not a good liar. He’d honestly look less suspicious if he just played to his strengths. Just act like a creepy kid who knew a little too much. Might terrify people, but at least he wouldn’t come across as smart and clueless. An unnatural combination. </p>
<p>Oh well, he’s not here to critique his soulmate’s acting. He’s here to both observe his newest stage and clue the great Detective on who his soulmate is and anyway… For some reason the act endeared his soulmate to all the women in the room. Aoko was already smitten and discussing Ryoma with the Great Detective. It didn’t hurt getting his soulmate and best friend to interact a little earlier than planned anyways.</p>
<p>“Hey, big brother,” the not-kid said, tugging on Kaito’s hoodie. “What do you think of Ryoma?”</p>
<p>He could only imagine he’s being asked, because he’s been mostly quiet throughout the entire exhibition. Just throwing the playful insult Aoko’s way every now and then. The Great Detective probably didn’t trust him, but then again he did match the height and body structure of a certain thief (he wonders why that could be).</p>
<p>“I’m personally not fussed with Ryoma,” Kaito says with a shrug, leaning to get a closer look at the ‘gun belt’ being displayed. Fake! “My mother’s a big fan though, she wouldn’t forgive me if I let this opportunity slip me by.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you have invited her with you then?” The Great Detective questions, his voice purposefully high pitched. It’s hilarious to hear after being on the end of his know it all detective voice. Kaito pushes the manic laughter down.</p>
<p>“She’s currently in America,” Kaito explains, kneeling down as though to give the Great Detective his whole attention (as though his little soulmate didn’t already have all his attention). “She’s often there busy with her work. It’s why Inspector Nakamori looks after me a lot of the time.”</p>
<p>“You know the Inspector really well?” The Great Detective says, swaying in a way that’s meant to be ‘cute’. “He’s really great at all the heists I’ve seen him at!”</p>
<p>“Yeah I know him well,” Kaito says, ruffling the not-kid’s hair. It sticks up in a mess from the small gesture. “I’ve known him my whole life.”</p>
<p>“Then-” And it’s a shame. He really enjoys listening to the Great Detective even when his acting is really bad, but he sees the perfect opportunity to enact the next part of his plan.</p>
<p>Aoko walks up to them, probably wanting to force Kaito somewhere (probably suggesting they get some food with her dad), and it’s the perfect opportunity. With a quick silent apology to his soulmate and best friend he sneakily trips Aoko up. She goes falling into the Great Detective, who goes falling into Kaito. </p>
<p>Kaito grabs his little soulmate of course. Covering him from getting hurt at all. He allows himself to fall into the cabinet behind him though. Knocking his head painfully and purposefully into the hard wood behind him. It hurts, but that’s the point. Little soulmate safe and unharmed in his arms and he hurting and transferring the pain to his little soulmate. Pain the Great Detective can see, feel, but shouldn’t have.</p>
<p>“Aoko! Geez! Why’ve you gotta be such a klutz?” Kaito groans, making a show of rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” His little soulmate’s ‘older sister’ runs over, concerned for all involved. </p>
<p>Kaito goes to assure her he’ll be fine and show off the Great Detective being fine in his arms, but gets distracted by Aoko. She fell at an odd angle and-</p>
<p>“White,” Kaito whistles. </p>
<p>He proceeds to get slapped incredibly hard, not having the time to dodge with the Great Detective in his arms. That’s fine by Kaito, it’s more than fine.</p>
<p>The Great Detective had looked at him afterwards with such a disturbed look. Like he couldn’t believe this creature was his soulmate. Like he couldn’t deny this creature was his soulmate. It made Kaito laugh just thinking back on the shock all over the not-kid’s face. He wonders how much more he can make that expression twist with revulsion...</p>
<p>This was so fun!</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He ends the heist easily. Both returning the ‘stolen’ (forged) items back to where they belonged (to the crooks that had been playing this same scam for years) and got to have a little heart to heart with soulmate. Both out of costume and in costume.</p>
<p>Admittedly he hadn’t expected the not-kid to discover his disguise this time (every time), but that just meant he got to see both sides of his soulmate. The flailing liar that tried his best to act like a child and the intelligent teen that had been shrunken to a child.</p>
<p>He couldn’t wait until he met his soulmate again. It probably wouldn’t be long…</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was a while… where Aoko had made friends with Ran and Sonoko and thus dragged Kaito to meet with them every now and again it turns out his little soulmate wasn’t always with the two females. It was a little odd; he only ever saw him beside these two or the group of kids from his elementary school. </p>
<p>Oh well! He’d see his little soulmate on the next heist! It’ll be fun!</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was not.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>His little soulmate almost got him blown up.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“You’re accident prone aren’t you, big brother?” His little soulmate asks one of the few times Kaito actually sees him with his ‘big sister’.</p>
<p>“No way,” Kaito dismisses easily, grinning cheekily to hide the smug look he wants to throw his soulmate’s way. ‘It was annoying getting all these little knocks and bruises, wasn’t it?’ Is what he would say if his soulmate knew he knew. “Aoko just has it out for me.”</p>
<p>“I do not Bakaito!” Aoko yells from her fallen position on top of Kaito. Another well executed fall if Kaito did say so himself. He was going to force as much evidence in his little soulmate’s face. He wasn’t going to be ignored. “You going to blame me for your motorbike incident? You’re the klutz!”</p>
<p>“Motorbike accident?” Ran questioned, concerned as she always was.</p>
<p>“It was a while ago now,” Kaito dismisses, pulling himself and Aoko off the floor now his act was over. “I just got my licence back from that accident as well.”</p>
<p>“You should be more careful, big brother,” his little soulmate says. Kaito would like to believe its all concern for him, but it’s probably equally a selfish desire. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Kaito can’t stop the smug smirk that pulls across his lips. “I’m as careful as my soulmate is.”</p>
<p>His little soulmate’s pouting face is pretty adorable!</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Life carries on as it is wont to do. Kaito has to be more careful as KID than ever before. Keeping as far away from Sonoko’s boyfriend’s deathly punches when the man is defending the gem Kaito’s after. Making sure he’s not shot at or burned to death when he’s protecting the famous sunflower paintings. Making sure he doesn’t accidentally trigger a trick box’s deadly traps. He may be more careful, but… He’s never seen the Great Detective risk his life as much as he has recently.</p>
<p>When his soulmate almost drowns, he almost falls to his own death from the shock. His throat is being crushed and then at one point he feels his chest being crushed and- </p>
<p>He really wants to kidnap the Great Detective and force him to live in a cushioned contained room. </p>
<p>So he does just that!</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ok. So, he doesn’t…</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Kind of.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The fantasy of it is enacted. He steals the Great Detective away from his caretakers by disguising as one of them and chloroforming the not-kid. It doesn’t harm the not-kid (he would know if it had).</p>
<p>He then puts the sleeping (simply sleeping) detective in a suitcase. It’s a suitcase the not-kid would comfortably fit in. The sides of it so well cushioned it was a delight to sleep in (Kaito had tested it first and he had never slept so peacefully). Put a device that not only kept the temperature perfect, but would also re-filter 12 hours of oxygen in the suitcase. </p>
<p>Kaito has never felt so relaxed, knowing he wasn’t going to go through any sudden pain; knowing his soulmate was safe.</p>
<p>Then his soulmate woke up and broke out of the suitcase. </p>
<p>Then they were dealing with the murder which had made Kaito kidnap the Great Detective in the first place.</p>
<p>Then he drowned.</p>
<p>Then he was shot.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Kaito doesn’t dress the wounds in front of the Great Detective. He’d give himself away if he did. But, he may not have been as careful about stealing medical supplies as he had hoped and he may not have hidden his identity while sleeping as well as he had the first few nights. The Great Detective had slept somewhere else, planning to investigate throughout the entire night. Kaito thought he’d have been safe.</p>
<p>“Oi, KID,” the not-kid had said as he barged into his (their) room. “What-”</p>
<p>He cut off abruptly. Understandably so. </p>
<p>Kaito who had been peacefully sleeping in (the Great Detective not the only one investigating all night). At the sudden noise he had shot up, an instinct to protect himself. He had gasped in pain as he pulled on his injured shoulder.</p>
<p>He heard a matching groan from the door to the room and knew he had to play his cards right. Matching pain wasn’t always a sure fire sign of soulmates. Coincidences did happen. Only- his little soulmate wasn’t a moron. He could easily pull a lie apart. </p>
<p>A quick glance at his reflection from the window and his hair was slightly messy, but not Kaito levels of bed hair. He was still decently disguised. He just had… had to be careful.</p>
<p>“Great Detective,” he said smoothly. He wanted to grit his teeth. Wanted to curl up on his side. He had done enough of that last night though, he could manage the pain. “Have a fun sleepover last night?”</p>
<p>“I,” the Great Detective grits his teeth, not able to deal with pain as well as Kaito. He’s surprised honestly; his little soulmate went through much more severe pain than he ever had. “It was productive.”</p>
<p>The Great Detective looks a little dazed; staring at KID like he couldn’t comprehend something. Like he was missing pieces of the puzzle (Kaito was going to make sure he continued missing those pieces).</p>
<p>“Mine too,” Kaito stretches. Purposefully pulling on his arm and refusing to react. He sees his little soulmate wince, but represses any guilt he feels. This is for keeping himself protected. This is to keep his identity hidden that little longer. He has no doubt he’ll tell his little soulmate all about his adventures as KID one day, but not before he’s ready. “Shall we-”</p>
<p>“You were injured yesterday,” the Great Detective accuses, cutting off his reasonable suggestion. </p>
<p>Kaito purposefully raises a brow. Makes his expression one of scepticism. Hums a little inquiringly.</p>
<p>“You stole some supplies at the hospital last night,” it’s an accusation with no basis. Kaito had made sure he had hidden everything well. He knows how his little soulmate gets criminals to confess. He backs them into a corner until they think they have no other option but to confess. Kaito has more than one option.</p>
<p>He slowly raises from bed and walks towards the bathroom. He ruffles his little soulmate’s hair as he goes along.</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” he sings songs. He lies.</p>
<p>The Great Detective narrows his eyes at him. “Then what’s that blood on your shirt?”</p>
<p>It takes every ounce of control to not look down at his injured shoulder and arm. Takes every ounce of control to continue to the bathroom casually. Takes every ounce of control to send a grin at his little soulmate.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says and it turns out its true. There is no blood on his shirt (though his wound has bled through the initial bandages a little, but it wouldn’t have got through to his shirt). Turns out his little soulmate can lie on occasion. He was going to have to be careful.</p>
<p>How fun!</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They find the murderer quickly and Kaito gets to check the gem (not the one he’s looking for). Singapore gets a little destroyed in the process, but it would have been much worse if they weren’t there. He and his little soulmate make a good team. KID and the Great Detective were a dangerous duo. It was great to work together as well as against each other.</p>
<p>He could have done without the random pinches of pain that his soulmate inflicted on him. But, he held fast, grinning through the pain. Not giving the Great Detective even a little leeway on his investigation on whether KID was his soulmate. Honestly he’s a little impressed the not-kid could pinch himself so hard it was felt through the soulmate bond.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The following months were thrilling (if a little painful). The Great Detective was so sure he was right that he chased KID and Kaito down just as equally. And well… Kaito had always lived for the chase. It’s why he took so much joy from being a thief; being hunted down was fun. Especially when he was good enough to avoid any traps set for him.</p>
<p>It was funny watching his little soulmate use the same tricks he did to try and confirm KID was his soulmate. Getting himself hurt in a controlled way (not that Kaito actually let him hurt himself all that much, he was quick with his hands and fast on his feet), but the few times he was able to he ignored the pain. He was used to it. His poker face indestructible. Which is of course how he gets caught.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Big Brother Kaito!” His little soulmate calls, waving frantically. “Big Sister Aoko!”</p>
<p>“Aw, he’s so cute,” Aoko sighs, walking the two of them over to his little soulmate and Aoko’s newest best friends. “Why wasn’t Kaito cute like that as a child?”</p>
<p>“I was adorable,” Kaito disagrees, disgruntled. “I was the most adorable kid you ever met!”</p>
<p>Aoko laughs, pinching his cheek (he sees his little soulmate rub at his own cheek, trying to relieve the little sting). “Kaito was far from adorable.”</p>
<p>Kaito pulls away, rubbing at his own cheek in exaggerated pain. “Why is Aoko always so mean to Kaito?” He bemoans, purposefully mimicking the way his childhood friend speaks.</p>
<p>She tries to kick his leg, but he dodges this time (no need to put his soulmate through too much pain). They follow through with their usual act; Kaito dodging all of Aoko’s hits much to the amusement of their audience. There’s a moment where he feels the whisper of pain from his soulmate bond and instinctively ignores it. He’s gotten used to ignoring it as KID. </p>
<p>It’s just a moment. A moment of pain that’s really pitiful and his little soulmate is right there so he knows the not-kid isn’t in any danger and he’s busy dealing with Aoko and- he realises a moment too late that Kaito has no reason to cover for the pain from a soulmate bond. That Kaito is meant to be ignorant to who his soulmate is. That Kaito always reacts in an exaggerated manner when he’s hurt. That Kaito practically begs for attention when he’s injured. Only KID would have a reason to not react. It’s a moment too late to notice and there’s nothing he can do to make it seem natural other than continue his charade with Aoko.</p>
<p>He does get a glimpse of his little soulmate from the corner of his eyes and he has that look. That look he gets when he’s figured everything out, but is just missing that last piece of evidence. The not-kid also gives him a large smile when he notices Kaito watching (and he’d be surprised he was caught in that fraction of a second of staring, but this is the Great Detective they’re talking about. He’s never been any good at hiding the entire truth for him. But hey! It’s been months; Kaito takes this as his win!).</p>
<p>Kaito let's Aoko get the last hit off. Whacking him around the head and Kaito can barely stop himself from cackling at the grumpy look his little soulmate sends his way. Instead he just rubs the back of his head and follows the women in his and his little soulmate’s life as they drag them on a shopping trip.</p>
<p>It’s as boring as always, but he had promised Aoko he’d be her pack mule and he was guaranteed another day with his little soulmate.</p>
<p>“Neh, Big Brother Kaito,” his little soulmate says, purposefully gripping at his wrist. His little soulmate usually avoids contact, almost afraid that touching Kaito will trigger something in their bond that will give him away. “What do you think of the thief KID?”</p>
<p>“I’m a fan,” Kaito grins down at the not-kid. “Though, I’m a fan of you too, KID-killer.”</p>
<p>“Why would you be a fan of this brat?” Sonoko questions. “If you’re a true fan of KID’s you shouldn’t be supporting his rival!”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like KID’s going to get caught, is he?” Kaito questions. “And the heists are always more exciting when the KID-killer is there, right? It’s tenser with a challenge in the way, right?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how this brat is a challenge,” Sonoko glares down at the not-kid. “But, you’re right it’s not like KID would ever be caught. He’s way too amazing!”</p>
<p>“My dad will catch him!” Aoko argues, always quick to defend Inspector Nakamori.</p>
<p>The girls start talking about KID and it’s quite funny watching the three of them. Sonoko is 100% in support of the thief, Aoko 100% against and Ran a mixture in-between. It’s pretty interesting watching her reactions; she knows KID’s a thief that needs to be caught and she disliked the way KID had teased her on numerous occasions, but she also saw that KID wasn’t all bad. Kaito had saved her life a few times after all. Interesting, but would it be as interesting as-</p>
<p>“So what do you think of KID, Mister KID-killer?” Kaito asks the not-kid and he freezes up. An unexpected question and one that his little soulmate has probably realised he can’t lie about or be honest about. The Great Detective is suspecting Kaito of being KID. The Great Detective is pretty sure they’re soulmates. The Great Detective wants to capture him and throw him in jail (there were even a couple of inventive death threats sent his way before either knew they were soulmates; before they knew anything about each other).</p>
<p>“He’s a thief,” his little soulmate says, sending Kaito a cautious look. Kaito grins. “Thieves should be caught, but I… don’t think he’s a bad person.”</p>
<p>“Oh, are you a fan too, Mister KID-killer?” Kaito teases and his little soulmate flushes a bright red and it’s adorable. And-</p>
<p>And Kaito should be cautious, someone told him to be cautious (he had told himself to be cautious), but well… He’s always been one to throw caution to the wind. A thrill chaser (like his dad according to Jii). </p>
<p>He spends the rest of the day teasing his little soulmate and avoiding any probing questions. He’s great at diverting his little soulmate’s inquiries and every time he realises what Kaito’s done he looks so disgruntled. It’s hilarious, but not as hilarious as the reaction later when his little soulmate finds a message tucked in his pocket.</p>
<p>Do your best to catch me then, Great Detective.</p>
<p>Kaito had bugged the card to listen to his little soulmate’s reaction. Of course his ears had suffered when the Great Detective had noticed the bug, but well… at least his little soulmate suffered right alongside him. Really? Who thought it was a smart idea that soulmates suffered the same pain together?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my birthday!!!!! So as a birthday gift to myself I wrote myself a little fanfic!!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!! (I'm getting a good chunk into Case Closed now and finished all of Magic Kaito; really loving both series (but why must Magic Kaito be so short compared to our dear detective boy's manga/anime ;3; I want more Kaito!!!! Though all of his appearances in Case Closed are just like my highlights of the series XD))!!! </p>
<p>Until the next fic, see ya x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>